fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Stan and Ollie
Stan and Ollie is a 2018 biographical comedy-drama film directed by Jon S. Baird and written by Jeff Pope. The film is based on the later years of the lives of the comedy double act Laurel and Hardy. Storyline Plot Laurel and Hardy, the world's most famous comedy duo, attempt to reignite their film careers as they embark on what becomes their swan song - a gruelling theatre tour of post-war Britain. Genres * Biography * Comedy * Drama * History Motion Picture Rating * PG (Australia) * 0''' (Austria) * '''KT/EA (Belgium) * PG (Canada) * S''' (Finland) * '''Tous publics (France) * 0''' (Germany) * '''PG (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''G (Japan) * N-13 (Lithuania) * U''' (Malta) * '''9 (Netherlands) * PG (New Zealand) * A''' (Norway) * '''PG-13 (Philippines) * M/12 (Portugal) * 7-9 (South Africa) * A''' (Spain) * '''Btl (Sweden) * 6''' (Switzerland) * '''GP (Taiwan) * G''' (Turkey) * '''PG (UK) * PG (USA) Images Stan and Ollie 2018 poster 1.jpg Stan and Ollie 2018 poster 3.jpg Stan and Ollie 2018 poster 4.jpg Stan and Ollie 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Stan and Ollie 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Stan and Ollie 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Stan and Ollie 2019 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Jon S. Baird Writing Credits * Jeff Pope (written by) * 'A.J.' Marriot (inspired by the book 'Laurel and Hardy - The British Tours' by) Cast * Steve Coogan - Stan Laurel * John C. Reilly - Oliver Hardy * Shirley Henderson - Lucille Hardy * Nina Arianda - Ida Kitaeva Laurel * Rufus Jones - Bernard Delfont * Danny Huston - Hal Roach * Joseph Balderrama - James Horne * John Henshaw - Nobby Cook * Keith MacPherson - James Finlayson * Richard Cant - Harry Langdon * Susy Kane - Cynthia - Mr. Miffin's Head of Production Producers * Kate Fasulo (executive producer) * Andy Harries (executive producer: Left Bank) * Saurabh Kakkar (development producer) * Christine Langan (executive producer) * Xavier Marchand (executive producer) * Nichola Martin (executive producer) * Joe Oppenheimer (executive producer) * Jeff Pope (executive producer) * Eugenio Perez (executive producer) * Jim Spencer (co-producer) * Gabrielle Tana (executive producer) * Faye Ward (producer) Details Countries * UK * Canada * USA Language * English Release Dates * October 21, 2018 (UK) (BFI London Film Festival) * November 14, 2018 (USA) (AFI Fest) * December 28, 2018 (USA) (limited) * January 10, 2019 (Netherlands) * January 11, 2019 (UK) * January 11, 2019 (Ireland) * January 18, 2019 (Canada) (limited) * January 24, 2019 (Greece) * January 26, 2019 (Sweden) (Göteborg Film Festival) * February 1, 2019 (Finland) * February 7, 2019 (Lebanon) * February 8, 2019 (Estonia) * February 8, 2019 (Lithuania) * February 14, 2019 (Kuwait) * February 21, 2019 (Australia) * February 27, 2019 (Philippines) * February 28, 2019 (Portugal) * March 6, 2019 (France) * March 13, 2019 (Belgium) * March 15, 2019 (Spain) * March 15, 2019 (Norway) * March 22, 2019 (Sweden) * March 22, 2019 (Taiwan) * April 19, 2019 (Japan) * April 25, 2019 (Denmark) * May 1, 2019 (Italy) * May 9, 2019 (Germany) * June 13, 2019 (Israel) * June 28, 2019 (Turkey) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - September 18, 2018 * Trailer 2 - November 21, 2018 Home Media Release Dates * March 26, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * March 26, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * June 3, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * June 3, 2019 (UK) (DVD) Reception Box office Stan and Ollie grossed $26.4 million on a $10 million budget. Critical response The film has a 7.2 rating on IMDb and a 93% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Entertainment One (presents) * BBC Films (presents) * Sonesta Films * Fable Pictures * Baby Cow Films (in association with) * Laurel and Hardy Feature Productions Distributors * Entertainment One (2019) (Canada) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Spain) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Belgium) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Metropolitan Filmexport (2019) (France) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Classics (2018) (USA) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2019) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2019) (Mexico) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2019) (South Africa) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Film & TV House (2018) (Non-US) (all media) (multi-territory) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * All Effects (special effects) * Union Visual Effects (visual effects) (as Union) * Invisible Arts Collective (additional visual effects) * Mouldlife (prosthetics) * PS Composites (prosthetics) * ReelEye Company (special effects contact lenses) Technical Specs Runtime * 98 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2018 films